


Staying underwhelemed

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Self-Denial, Teasing, self denial in a self inflicted nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's not supposed to be about him. Akira's determined to keep all the cards here.





	Staying underwhelemed

For Akira he was honestly struggling to keep it together. He was fighting to stay calm and keep his voice level. There was so much going on. He was enjoying every single part of it. Yusuke was leaning against him. It was cool in the attic and they were both on his bed. Yusuke was almost mindless in his arms. What wasn’t there to enjoy?

Yusuke was beautiful. The gasps that escaped his mouth every time he shivered or Akira did something. The way he was trying to tuck himself against Akira’s chest as they knelt on his bed. Yusuke was gorgeous. Flushed and sexy. He knelt clad only in shorts in Akira’s arms. Those thing grey shorts were yanked down just enough. Kneeling, the grey shorts tugged down with his cock out he was leaning and trembling against Akira. He was a pretty sight.

Except that Akira’s hand was on Yusuke’s dick and he was jerking off his boyfriend while Yusuke came totally undone in his arms. It was sexy, it was hot. All he could do was touch Yusuke more, watch and react to every reaction and gasp.

Whisper words of encouragement and sexy things because Yusuke liked that. He loved it. His ears might be red but he was not pulling away. His cock was hot, hard and leaking in Akira’s hand and with every naughty word and suggestion Yusuke bucked into his grip and gasped.

It was the sexiest thing ever. It was so hot that Akira was fighting to keep his voice level. He was also having to take time to clench his fingers into hard grips or fists. He had to take time to take a few steadying breaths. A few moments to try and cool his blood so that while his boyfriend fell apart in his arms, he did not end up cumming in his pants.

Akira was not going to cum in his pants while he jerked his boyfriend off. He refused to let that happen. His cock might be hard in his pants begging for him to do something but he would not let it happen. No matter what. Yusuke was right here and that was his focus. Yusuke was hot and sexy. Yusuke was everything right now in his arms. Of course he was hard. It made sense to be painfully hard with Yusuke making those noises and just resting against him. Lightly biting and kissing his neck like that. It was intense. Yusuke was pushing him to the edge but like hell he would go over without a hand on him.

Akira picked up his rhythm on Yusuke’s cock. Moved a little faster, a little harder and the wetness from Yusuke’s leaking cock was so loud he had to bit his lip and mentally warn himself against cumming. This was way too intense, way too sexy. Yusuke was leaning against him biting sensitive parts of his neck and shoulder that Akira had not even known were sensitive.

The combined sound and feeling had his cock painfully twitching and leaking in his pants. He knew that he could adjust anytime. He could even pull his own cock out. Maybe line it up with Yusuke’s and jerk them both off with his hand. Nothing much would change. Just he would be able to cum without it getting embarrassing.

Except he wanted to do it like this. The plan had been Yusuke letting Akira pleasure him. Akira had been thinking about making Yusuke melt and shiver for him while he remained composed. Losing it and cumming with his boyfriend had not been on the table.

But Yusuke was seriously getting to him with the soft gasps. The fingers digging into either his arm, shoulder or his back. There were going to be marks, bruises from the force Yusuke was putting in as he shivered and Akira jerked him off.

“Listen to how wet it is.” Akira whispered into Yusuke’s ear as his boyfriend pressed his face into his chest. “It’s so loud.” He teased while his fingers stroked the tip and the underside in the way that Akira knew Yusuke liked. True to form Yusuke cried out and he bucked into Akira’s grip while his cock throbbed and leaked even more precum. “I shouldn’t be letting it go to waste.” Akira murmured as he spared a moment to play with the threads of precum covering his hand. “But if I was licking this up I couldn't enjoy the way you are right now.” Akira laughed while Yusuke shivered so violently that he ended up gasping against Akira’s shoulder.

And Akira’s dick was in agony. Every shift, every touch. The feeling of Yusuke’s lips on his bare chest was driving him half mad. He was so hard he feared about what might happen to him if he didn’t manage to get off. Still he really did not want to cum. He wanted to keep talking to Yusuke, he wanted to drive his boyfriend crazy with lust. Tie him up triple what Akira was currently feeling.

He slid his fingers under Yusuke’s chin even as he teased the tip of Yusuke’s dick with his thumb. He was careful and gentle while he pressed down. When Yusuke shuddered again and gasped his head jerked up and Akira captured his chin. He had to angle himself a bit. Lean back some and bring Yusuke with him as he pulled him into a kiss.

He poured his frustration and need into it. His awe and his longing. Everything that he was feeling he poured into the wet kiss until he had no choice to pull back for air. Yusuke sagged against him once more gasping wetly while Yusuke’s cock throbbed madly in his grip.

Yusuke pulled back then, wavered a bit as he knelt but his hand was tight on Akira’s shoulder and the hand digging into his chest had serious force to it. “Akira…” His voice was so hoarse. His eyes were wet. He was flushed from his face to his legs. He was beautiful and Akira felt as though he could cum looking at him. From his scent, from him being so incredible. “Akira… please.” He shuddered as his cock throbbed and more precum slid down Akira’s hand. His voice was so hoarse, so fucked out it was driving Akira mad. He had wanted to do this in a composed manner damn it to hell.

“Fuck.” Akira groaned as he moved. He kept the hand on Yusuke’s cock tight even as he ducked low and came up. He wrapped an hand around Yusuke’s neck forcing him to look up. Akira kept pushing and Yusuke relaxed and went with him while a gasp of confusion escaped him. It was not a sound of confusion for very long.

When his teeth sank into the side of Yusuke’s neck that that he was keeping tilted upwards. Yusuke’s hands went to his shoulders gripped deep and began to drag down hard. There was no longer a question of whether or not there were going to be marks. That along was going to leave something red and deep.

Akira dug his teeth in while Yusuke trembled in his grasp and the cock, he still held in his grip throbbed before Yusuke groaned and began to cum. Akira shuddered, held himself back as Yusuke cried out and shuddered against him. His hand was being covered in cum. The bed under them too. Akira could only keep his teeth dug in and do his best to ride it out.

“Akira…” He felt it more than he heard it. Akira had to carefully dislodge his teeth and carefully unwrap his fingers from around Yusuke’s cock. “I-I.” Yusuke shuddered as he began to sink back down. Akira gathered him back to him with his one clean hand even as he got a good look at what he had just done. Forget his back, the real bruise was going to Yusuke’s neck. It was dark ugly and already changing colour. No blood though and that felt like the only mercy. “Th-thank you.” Yusuke shuddered.

“It was supposed to be fun for both of us.” His own voice was hoarse. “You’re so gorgeous when you come to me.” He leaned to finish his sentence in Yusuke’s ear. “And when you cum for me, it drives me crazy. You’re the one that belongs on canvas. I could do this to you all night.”

Hopefully he would not have to before he got himself off. His pants were strained wet and uncomfortable. He had not cum but if he had not distracted himself with biting Yusuke… things might have been a little different. But god above his boyfriend was gorgeous and wrecked. Hoarse voice, wet eyes and a slightly trembling body.

 Akira needed to clean him up and get him calmed down before anything else happened. He could save his teenager pride and jerk off in the bathroom quickly or something. He had not cum during. That was what really mattered. Now was taking care of the beautiful boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a funny Idea that I had that I fleshed out and had a great laugh at. Almost dropped it into the master hand series but... that's for public shenanigans... I guess


End file.
